


I LOVE that guy!

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Series: Apparently D23 was a blast [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Disneyland, Gen, man crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans convinces Anthony Mackie to spend the day with him at Disneyland.  They run into some one else while they're there.  This is super silly and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I LOVE that guy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of this happening at D23
> 
> http://obsoleteangles.tumblr.com/post/126910179334/nicolebxharie-in-which-anthony-mackie-fangirls
> 
> I'm actually really annoyed that no one else wrote anything, so I did it myself. Which is terrible. Please, if you're reading this, go write something better with these three dorks. 
> 
> I've never written Evans or Mackie before, so be kind. 
> 
> I also haven't been to Disneyland in years (because I hate it, because I'm an evil witch) so if I got something wrong forgive me. Or don't. I don't mind a little abuse for getting shit wrong.

It’s 7 on Sunday morning. Anthony was still asleep, but Evans was at his door, knocking like the annoying little Disney twat he was. 

 

He has no idea what made him agree to stay the night in Anaheim and go to Disneyland with Chris the day after D23.  It really was a stupid mistake, because here he is, still in his boxers, letting the big dork into his room. 

 

Sure, he liked Space Mountain as much as the next guy, but this was going to be too much.  And he sort of knew that was why he’d agreed to go.  Because watching Chris geek out was a sight to see, even if it was going to be a very long day.

 

“How’d you sleep?”  Evans asked as he sat down on one of the room’s not so comfortable looking chairs.

 

“Fine.”  Anthony told him, searching around the room until he found his pants.

 

“Did you have any dreams about Chris Pine?”  He teased.  Anthony rolled his eyes.  

 

“My dreams were, sadly, Pineless.”

 

“Oh Chris, your eyes are so blue.”  Evans mocked, in a high pitched voice.

 

“That was you.”  he pointed out.

 

“Yeah.  But you were thinking it.”  

 

“Do we really have to be up this early?”  He attempted to change the subject.

 

“Gotta get breakfast before the park opens.”  Evans says, still attempting (and failing) to find a comfortable spot on the chair.  “Chris Pine really is pretty though.”

 

“Stop that.  You’ve already got your own Chris.”  Anthony scolds.

 

“Oooh, getting territorial, are we?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What makes you think I don’t want to collect the whole set?”

 

“You’re a pig.”

 

“Mackie has a man crush.”

 

“You’re two seconds away from sucking Pratt’s dick, and you wanna give me shit about man crushes?”

 

“Hey, i’m not being homophobic, I’m just saying your crush is cute.”   
  


“Shut up and buy me breakfast.” Anthony says, finally finishing buttoning his shirt. 

 

~ 0 O 0 ~ 

 

Anthony knew they’d woken up too early.  And so now they were sitting at a Starbucks in Downtown Disney waiting for everything to open.  

 

“You’re an ass, you know that?”  He tells Evans.

 

“What are you talking about?  This is awesome.  It’s like being in a theater before the show starts.” 

 

“This is nothing like being at a theater.”

 

“There’s all this electricity in the air, something great is going to happen today.”

 

“You think double scoops of ice cream is great.”

 

“It is in the park.  It’s amazing.”

 

Anthony just shook his head.  He had some how agreed to take a puppy to the dog park, and he was kicking himself now.

 

Should have at least brought the other kids. He thought to himself, and then wondered when Evans had become one of his children. 

 

Evans grabbed Mackie’s hand and pulled him out of his seat.  “Come on.. It’s time to line up.”

 

They had to wait in the ticket purchasing line, because Mackie, unlike Evans, didn’t have a season pass.  He should have thought to talk to someone the day before, who would have for sure given him a comp ticket.  But he wasn’t going to begrudge admission price.

 

Until he saw that price. 

 

“Nope.  I’m out.”  He told Evans.     
  


“Oh please, it’s worth it.  It’s fun.”

 

“It’s not a hundred bucks fun.”

 

“Oh please.”

 

“Chris, that’s crazy money for Disneyland.”

 

“I’ll buy it.  You Cheapskate.”  Chris says, laying down his Disney themed credit card.

 

“Nerd.” He says, taking the ticket. 

 

“Cheapskate is worse.” Evans tells him as they walk towards the park.

 

As soon as they’re through the gates, Evans instantly reverts to his 5 year old self, and Anthony is really regretting not bringing his kids just to distract Evans for a few minutes. 

 

“We have GOT to go on the Tea Cups.  Between the two of us, we’ll have those things spinning so fast… awe man, it’s gonna be awesome.  And have you been on the Matterhorn since they refurbished it?”

 

“We went yesterday.”

 

“We’ve got to go again.”

 

“We’ve got all day.  Don’t stress yourself out.”

 

“There’s just too much to decide from.”

 

Anthony didn’t know what to do with him.  This guy had literally been on every single ride in the park a hundred times.  There was no plausible reason for him to be acting this way.

 

“Maybe you should simmer down before you overwhelm yourself.”

 

“Lets get an icecream cone.”

 

“Chris.  It’s 8 in the morning.”

 

“The sugar will keep us going.”

 

“Just take me through the castle.”

 

Chris started off, looking back every 15 seconds to make sure that Anthony was still there.  He veered off course and Anthony wanted to kick himself (some more) for agreeing to this in the first place. 

 

All of a sudden, they were in a store, and Evans was coming towards him with the most ridiculous pair of ears ever invented.  

 

“No.”

 

“But come on, it’s fun.” Evans whined.

 

“It’s not fun, it’s embarrassing.  I’m a grown ass man.”

 

“So am I.”

 

“You’re a toddler in a man suit.”

 

Chris bought two pairs of ears anyways, proudly wearing his and pouting anytime Anthony looked at him. 

 

“Now can we get through the castle?”  

 

“Whatever you want,  Dad .”  Evans said.  Anthony was not going to let Evans get to him.  They were going to ride a few rides, eat at that place inside Pirates of the Caribbean, and god willing, go home.

 

~ 0 O 0 ~ 

 

Three hours later, Anthony was already ready to go home, finally having acquiesced to Evan’s  whines and put on his stupid ears. They were in line for Splash Mountain, much to Anthony’s chagrin.

 

“I don’t want to go on that ride.  It’s racist.”

 

“No, Song of the South is racist.  But the ride isn’t.”

 

“The ride is based off the movie.”

 

“No.  They made sure it’s not.  I’m telling you.  Disney has mended their ways.”

 

Anthony didn’t know if he could really believe that the corporation started by a Nazi sympathizer was going to make all that good on promises of equality.

 

“Uh Huh.  I’ll believe it when a black CEO is signing our Marvel checks.”

 

“Lets just go on the ride.  The photo will be hilarious.”

 

“If I go on the ride, will you shut up?”

“I’ll stop singing Disney songs.”

 

“All day?”

 

“Until we’re off the ride.”

 

“Two hours.  And you have to talk about something unrelated to Disney while we’re in line.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Alright.  Where do we get Fast Passes?”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, a Fast Pass is not always the best way to go.”

 

“What are you talking about?  You go, you get the Fast Pass, then you get to go somewhere else instead of wait in line. “

 

“Yeah, but sometimes the line isn’t as long as you’d expect.”

 

Anthony looked over at the line.  “It looks pretty long to me.”

 

“Nah.  This is nothing.”  Evans started walking towards the line.  “Come on.  This will be quick.”

 

Anthony sighed and followed him.

 

Half an hour later, he was kicking himself for not bringing earphones.  It’s not that it was loud, but some music might help pass the incredibly long wait.  And since he’d promised not to talk about anything Disney related while they were in line, Evans had been eerily quiet.  

 

“So, do you think that Chris Pine’s single?”

 

This conversation seemed worse than Evan’s theories about Disney Renaissance movies all being part of the same universe. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about that.”

 

“Why not?  I heard he used to date Zoe Kravitz.”

 

“What’s your point?”

 

Evans shrugged.  “I’d date Zoe Kravitz”

 

“She’s like 25 years old.”

“What’s your point?”

 

“Nothing.  My point is nothing.”

 

“Have you seen the new Star Trek promos?”

 

“Why?”

 

“He seems pretty friendly with Idris Elba.”  Evans says, accenting the word friendly with air quotes.

 

“Will you just spit out whatever point you’re trying to make?”

 

“I think you could get it.”

 

“First off, I am a happily married man.”  Evans made a face of disbelief. “Man, screw you.”

 

“Wrong Chris.” 

 

“Second off, just because a man makes googly eyes at Idris Elba does not mean I have a shot.”

 

“Why not.  You’re a handsome man.”

 

“Idris Elba I am not.”

 

“You’re being too hard on yourself, Mackie.  You could definitely get it.”

 

“I don’t know why I hang out with you.”

 

“I’m the closest Chris you got.”

 

“It’s really not funny any more.”

 

And, thank god, the line is moving again, and it's finally time for them to sit down on the stupid log and get whisked around to watch a bunch of singing racist animatronic animals.

 

~ 0 O 0 ~ 

 

When they get off the ride, they’re a little bit soaked.  Evans takes one look at their picture and memorizes the number, then starts running towards Winnie the Pooh's ride.  

 

“Chris, No.  We are not going on that boring ass ride.” 

 

“No, I saw something at the top, we gotta check it out.”

 

“I do not need to get the heffalumps song stuck in my head.”

 

“Just, come on.  Hurry.”

 

Anthony sighs.  He really doesn’t know how he gets himself talked into these things, but he gives in and follows Evans into the line.  Instead of his normal polite self, Evans is being pushy, and Anthony has to apologize for him a couple of times.  They get up to the front of the line and whatever he was after is no longer there, so he rushes out the exit and Anthony has to run to catch up with him. 

 

They make it outside and it takes a minute for his eyes to readjust to the daylight. He almost runs into Evan’s back. 

 

“What the hell is your problem, man?”

 

Evans doesn’t listen to him.  

 

“Chris!”  he yells, and for a moment, Anthony thinks he’s gone off the deep end, then, he sees it.  Chris Pine turns around and flashes those icy blue eyes in recognition. 

 

“How did you know he was here?”

 

“I saw him when we were on the fall.”

 

“You’ve got raptor eyes, Man.”

 

Evans rushes over to where Pine is standing, and Anthony takes his time meandering over.  

 

Evans, never one to be shy, even with someone he’d just met last night, wraps his arms around Pine in a big hug.

 

“Hey Man, didn’t know you were here!”

 

Pine smiles, still wrapped in Evan’s arms.

 

“Thought I’d take a trip down memory lane.” He squeaks out, and Evans releases him. “What are you two gents up to?”

 

“This one needs a chaperone in the happiest place on earth.” Anthony provides.

 

Evans laughs at himself, and Pine gives a polite little chuckle that makes Anthony a tiny bit weak in the knees. 

 

“And that role has been delegated to you?”

 

“Just this time.”

 

“Hey.  We’re going to Blue Bayou for lunch.  You should come with us.”

 

“Chris… I’m sure Chris is busy…”  Anthony gives Pine an out.

 

“Nah.  I could eat.”

 

“Great.  Let’s go.”  Evans says, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders and dragging them back to New Orleans square. 

 

~ 0 O 0 ~ 

 

Once they reach the restaurant, it only takes a smile from Evans to get them to change their reservation from two to three, and they’re led into a cozy secluded corner table. 

 

They all look over the menu and end up ordering the same thing. 

 

Pine excuses himself and Evans turns to Mackie to give him a suggestive wink.

 

“So, you want me to hit the road so you two can have a romantic meal?”

 

“Shut Up, Chris.”

 

“I’m just teasing… unless you really want me to go.”

 

“Oh, I want you to go.  But it isn’t for  that .”

 

“Not even a little bit?  Because, hey, I couldn’t blame you.”

 

“You’re not funny, you know that?’

 

“I think I’m hilarious.”

 

“You’re the only one.”

 

“Seriously though...You don’t want me to go?”

 

“I am not trying to get with Chris Pine.”  Anthony’s stomach curls as he sees Pine walking back towards the table.  “Shit, do you think he heard that?”

 

“Shut up.  He’s gonna hear you now.”  

 

Anthony gets up just as soon as Pine sits back down.  He takes a breath and hopes his years of performance training have prepared him for not looking like a fool.

 

“Looks like it’s my turn.”  He says and exits towards the bathroom, whispering under his breath to pull himself together. 

 

Evans smiles at Pine.  

 

“Dude, your eyes are crazy blue.”

 

“You said that last night.  Have they gotten bluer?”

 

It’s dark, on purpose, and the candle light isn’t really great for this sort of thing.  Evans squints for a second. 

 

“Yeah, maybe.”  He says, and Pine laughs. 

 

“You know, you’re surprisingly similar to your persona.”

 

“Really?  You’re much more reserved than yours.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.”

 

“It’s not a bad thing. It’s just a thing.”

 

“Then I won’t say thank you… but I won’t say fuck you either.”

 

“Shh, man, there are kids here.”

 

“What?  Right here?  At our table?”

 

“No, but you know… Around.  Besides, I don’t think you’re supposed to curse in DisneyLand.”

 

“It’s not the Disney Way?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Ok.  No more cursing.  Scouts Honor.”   
  


“Thanks.  I’m sure Mickey appreciates it.”

 

Mackie walks back to the table.  He’d tried to stay in the bathroom as long as possible, but part of him really didn’t want to miss out on this.

 

No sooner had he sat down that Evans got up, tossing his napkin onto his seat.

 

“You’ll have to excuse me, gents.”  He says, wiggling his eyes at Anthony in clear sight of Pine.

 

“What was that about?” Pine asks.

 

“Nothing.  Evans is just being a nerd.”

 

“Right.  He definitely fits the part.”

 

“Ironically so.”  There was a pause.  They’d already ordered, so they didn’t even have menus to scrutinize. “Hey, man.  I didn’t get to tell you yesterday, but you’re really talented.”

 

Even in the low light of the candles, Anthony could see a blush rush to Pine’s absolutely gorgeous cheeks.

 

“Thanks.  I don’t often get that.”

 

“Well you should.  People Like Us is one of my favorite movies.”

 

“People Like Us?  You’re bringing out the bad stuff?”

 

“No way.  That movie’s great.”  Anthony watches as he refolds his napkin in his lap. “You’re great.”

 

“Well, if we’re bringing up the past, I really liked She Hate Me.”

 

“Are you kidding me?   No one saw that.”

 

“I did.”  Pine moves closer to Mackie, none of that awkward scooting that he would do, no, Pine glides over.  “I have to admit, I didn’t connect the dots from you in Notorious.”  Anthony gives Pine a look.  “I might have googled you last night.” He admits. 

 

The waitress walks over, impressively carrying all three of their meals.  As she puts them down, Pine smiles at her, and Anthony can almost see her swooning.  But who wouldn’t?

 

Evans was still nowhere to be seen.  So Anthony and Pine sat there, quietly. 

 

“What’s the rule on how long you have to wait for someone before you can start eating?” Pine asked.

 

“Given who we’re waiting for, I believe it’s none minutes.” Anthony provided. 

 

“I can agree to that.” Pine forked one of his potatoes and popped it in his mouth. 

 

Anthony was still wondering where Evans could be, but he wasn’t going to let his steak get cold, so he began cutting. 

 

Evans finally came back a few minutes later.

 

“You guys started without me?”

 

“Couldn’t let it get cold.”  Anthony  said, smiling at him as if to ask  where were you?

 

“Alright.  I guess I have some catching up to do.”  he said, digging into lunch.

 

Man, those two Chrises could pack it in.  Anthony was still halfway done when they’d both finished and were  salivating over desert.  

 

“What are you two even thinking?  It’s not even 1 yet!”

 

“It’s never too early for desert.” Pine offers, and Evans holds out his hand for a high five.

 

“That is what I’m talking about.  Man after my own heart.”

 

“I thought Chris Pratt had your heart.”

 

“There’s room in my heart for all men named Chris.”

 

“Lucky me.”

 

“Can you two stop making googly eyes at each other and try using those good looks to get the waitress over here? I want a box for this.”

 

“You do not want to take that home.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you’re gonna have to carry it around all day.”

 

“I’ll get a locker.”

 

“You want to leave steak in a metal locker in the California summer… and then you want to  eat it?”

 

“Fine.  You have a point.  Here.”  Anthony says, pushing his plate over to Evans who politely forks over half the food to Pine.  “If you want dessert, we should go get an ice cream.”

 

“Yes!  Main Street here we come!”

 

They finished Anthony’s food, left a generous tip, and shot back out into the sunshine.  It blinded Anthony, so he couldn’t even imagine what the two blue eyed Chrises were suffering through.  He turned back and saw both of them scrambling to put on sunglasses. Which would have been a smart thing to have.  Anthony was kicking himself for leaving his in his car. 

 

They started walking.  “You don’t have to join us for ice cream, if you don’t want to.”  Anthony offered Pine.

 

“Are you kidding? I LOVE ice cream.  You’re not getting rid of me so easily.”  he said, and they took a leisurely stroll back down to main street. 

 

~ 0 O 0 ~ 

 

Evans was still licking ice cream off his hands when he asked, “So, where to next?”

 

“Chris, Chris has probably got way more important things to do than hang out with you all day.”

 

Evans pouted at Anthony, who was being a real negative Nancy.

 

“Actually, I really don’t have anything important to do today.”

 

“Soooo, Space Mountain?”

 

“Space Mountain it is.”

 

~ 0 O 0 ~ 

 

To Anthony’s surprise, Pine seemed to be having a good time.  He’d made a point to sit with Anthony a few times, something Anthony chalked up to fairness.  No one liked to be the third wheel and always be stuck sitting alone. 

 

Then, on Thunder Mountain, he’d grabbed Anthony’s hand through the highest dip.  It wasn’t nearly scary enough to warrant hand holding, but he let it slide, enjoying the feeling of Pine’s clammy hand as they both over dramatically screamed through the rest of the ride. 

There was no way Evans, sitting alone right behind them, hadn’t seen the hand grab.  But, for once, he kept his mouth shut. 

 

It was turning to dusk.  Anthony was shocked at how much his feet hurt.  Of course, they had been walking back and forth through the park all day. 

 

“Well, guys.  It’s been real.”  Pine said as they walked toward Main Street yet again.

 

“You’re leaving?  You can’t leave before fire works!”  Evans said.  But Pine wasn’t going to be cajoled into staying any longer.

 

“I’ve still got at least an hour and a half drive back to LA.”

 

“It’ll still be waiting for you after fire works.”

 

“Thanks for the day.  I’m getting home before midnight though.”

 

Evans is about to say something else, but Anthony stops him.

 

“Chris, give it a rest.  Go find us good seats.”  Evans shrugs, knowing he’s been defeated, and starts looking around for a good place to sit.   Anthony walks with Chris to the gates.

 

“You gotta give Evans credit, he’s nothing if not persistent.”

 

“Sure is.”   Chris says, they’re almost at the gates.  He holds out his hand and Anthony realizes its for a handshake, so he takes it.  “Thanks again.  This was fun.”

“Definitely.  Any time.”

“Yeah?  This doesn’t quite seem like your scene.”

“You’re right.  So something different next time.”

 

Chris pulls out a pen and a business card.  He writes something down on the back then hands it to Anthony. 

 

“Give me a call when you’ve got a little time to waste.”  he says, with a smile on his face that Anthony can’t quite decipher. 

“Sounds good.”  Anthony says, pocketing the card. 

  
Chris gives him another smile and a wave as he leaves the park.  Anthony shakes his head in disbelief and  walks back to Evans, who has, of course, picked out the absolute best spot to watch fireworks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say something, Evans Fandom.
> 
> I am highly disappointed in the lack of fic where Evans is at Disneyland. I couldn't find a single one in the Disneyland tag. If any one knows of some, please tell me of it in the comments.


End file.
